


Training Accident

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They’re so gd cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: “Hey, don’t move. Stay down.”Tony collapsed back against the mat with a groan. He was having trouble remembering what happened. He’s been training with Steve and then… “Did you hit me?”“What? No,” Steve said, incredulous, frowning down at him.





	Training Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but Shameless Fluff™️. Enjoy. 😂 
> 
> Stony Bingo 2019 (square O5)  
Prompt: concussion

“Hey, don’t move. Stay down.”

Tony collapsed back against the mat with a groan. He was having trouble remembering what happened. He’s been training with Steve and then… “Did you hit me?” 

“What? No,” Steve said, incredulous, frowning down at him. He was kneeling next to where Tony was sprawled out on the ground, arms crossed over his chest, full of righteous indignation. But there was also something guilty about his expression.  _ Had  _ Steve hit him? It didn’t seem like something Steve would do, but accidents happened. Not even Steve was perfect no matter what Tony’s own biased opinion on the matter was. They had agreed on taps only before Steve was willing to train with him while Natasha was off on a mission with Barton… He really couldn’t remember, though. Tony pressed a hand to his head and winced. He needed some Tylenol and a scotch, but Steve didn’t let him mix painkillers and liquor anymore after reading something on the internet about how it was bad. 

Steve cleared his throat, not quite meeting his eyes anymore. “You came at me and I dodged and then you… fell. You hit the ground before I could catch you.” 

Tony started up at the ceiling, digesting that. “No, that’s way more embarrassing. Tell people you hit me. I’m sitting up now.” 

“I don’t know if you should…” Steve started to say, but he still helped Tony sit upright when he pushed off the ground. “I think you have a concussion,” Steve said, peering at Tony’s face closely. 

“Aren’t these damn mats supposed to stop something like that from happening?” He grumbled, gutting the padding he was sitting on with an open palm. 

“Well…” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t exactly fall  _ on  _ the mats.” Tony stared at him blankly and Steve winced. “You landed half off of them and hit your head on the ground. You’re not bleeding, at least, but there’s a good sized goose egg.” 

“Yeah, we’re definitely telling anyone who asks that you hit me.”

“No, we are  _ not _ .” 

“Just stick with the story, Rogers. What are people more likely to believe? That Iron Man  _ tripped  _ or that Captain America—” Tony broke off and shook his head which he immediately regretted. “Right. Truth, justice and the American way and all that. Lying would just be dumb.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at him. “Let’s get you to medical.” 

“I don’t need to go to medical,” Tony gripped, but Steve got him on his feet despite his protests and they were heading out the door. If Tony leaned a little more on Steve than he normally would, well, he had really nice biceps. “I just need a nap and I’ll be fine.” 

“That’s the worst thing to do if you actually have a concussion,” Steve said, walking them both into the elevator. 

“Oh, how would you know, Stars and Stripes?” He was being grumpy and he knew it, but Tony’s head hurts too much for him to care all that much. 

“I got beat up a lot before the serum,” Steve told him, wryly. “I had my fair share of concussions.” 

Tony grunted. Tried to hold onto his bad mood when he felt Steve’s lips gently press against his head. “Just let the doctor check you over and you can pick the movie we watch tonight,” Steve said softly against his temple. 

“No matter what I pick, you won’t complain?” 

“Nope.” 

“And you’ll make me the hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows that I like?”

”If that’s what you want.” 

“Fine,” Tony agreed, smiling slowly. “Hey, Steve?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

Steve groaned and Tony laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen is an amazing movie and anyone who doesn’t like it can just never talk to me.


End file.
